


Not So Little Alpha Anymore

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jason Todd, Breeding, Courting Rituals, Intersex Omegas, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Possessive Dick Grayson, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: The day Jason's been dreading has finally come. Damian's first rut has passed. The pack's only pup is finally a full-blown alpha with all the rush of hormones a teenage alpha. In a normal pack that wouldn't be a problem, but the Bats have never been a normal pack. They only have one omega and now Jason has been faced with every ounce of young hormonal alpha courting behavior.Jason's mate, Dick, isn't exactly happy about it either.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, future Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, one-sided Damian Wayne/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691851
Comments: 30
Kudos: 406
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Not So Little Alpha Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 ~ Day 3: Courting| ~~Pretending to be a different dynamic~~ | ~~Pack Bonding~~

The harmony of the pack had recently been disrupted. Tension hung in the air like a spring slowly coiling as they all waited for the eventual snap. The air was thick and many members of the pack were keeping their distance. Damian had finally matured into a full-blown alpha and the little terror now had a potent cocktail of alpha hormones driving his aggression up even more than usual. He had become utterly insufferable leading to most simply avoiding him.

Steph moved waffle Saturdays to her and Cass' place. Cass ducked out to spend most nights with Steph and Barbara. Barbara had banned Robin from her Clock tower. Tim had fled to the Titans and Dick and Jason tried to hole up in their apartment.

Damian had become a tyrant. No one was surprised when he challenged Bruce for leadership of the pack or for Bruce's decisions or something else. The runt of an alpha failed miserably, but that didn't make him any more tolerable. Even Dick's patience with him was growing thin especially when Damian inevitably set his sights on the pack's only omega...who wasn't actually eligible. Jason hadn't been available for years, not since he mated with Dick after meeting again during an Outlaw's mission.

He had dreaded the day Damian's raging hormones would target him. For once, Dick didn't tease him for his concerns. Dick was just as worried for another reason. Jason was his omega. He had fought hard and long to make it so. They had been through hell and back trying to heal from Jason's death and the dramatic return and then the Outlaws. Jason belonged to him and his mate was about to enter heat. Dick knew it would drive Damian to the brink of his instincts. He was prepared to defend his right to be Jason's alpha.

Damian wasn't subtle. Jason knew immediately when the teen's interest shifted from challenging his pack alpha to courting the pack omega. Suddenly Damian wanted to spar and while Jason was careful the brat would always try to pin him in submission and bite. There were plenty of times Jason kicked his ass for it and even more that had Dick leaping to put the young alpha in his place. There were numerous bonding attempts as he tried to tempt Jason away from Dick. There were gifts and attempts to partner with Red Hood during patrol. He once set up both of them to a private dinner while tricking Dick into going across the city. That hadn’t ended well.

Jason’s heat was coming and Dick was growing more and more possessive and protective. Something needed to be done before Damian’s turbulent state upset the stability of the pack that took years to obtained. 

Dick growled low and possessive into Jason's throat inhaling the rich scent of omega int heat. Jason let out a pleasant sigh as he felt his mate pressing him down against the mattress. The alpha's hands were on his hips keeping him from pressing back against him. Dick was layered near completely over his own body. It was times like this that Jason liked not being one of the traditional tiny omegas otherwise Dick would be crushing him. With his head laid on his arms, he turned to see just the hint of black hair as Dick mouthed heatedly at his throat. 

Jason shivered at the tease of teeth over the raised skin of his mating mark. He gasped at the low growl Dick emitted. Almost like a cat, he bowed his back, pressing against his chest as his arms stretched out with fingers curling in the sheets and his head dipping in submission. The rush of hormones drove him to be more submissive than usual. That didn't mean he let his alpha push him around, but it did mean he didn't put up much of a fight when Dick had wrangled him back to their apartment the second he smelled the hints of pre-heat. Honestly, even if he wasn't in heat, he loved to watch how Dick fretted about trying to lock them away in their den while making sure everything was prepared.

Dick always ruled in the bed. That was just a given. It had nothing to do with their dynamics at all. In fact, Jason had never let anyone else top him. He had never even slept with any other alpha. Dick had been his first in many ways. The first to welcome him back. The first to remind him who he was. The first to accept who he is. The first to break through his barriers and trauma to drag out the real Jason. The first night they had sex it had been more than just lust. Dick had made real honest love to him, the kind that had Jason seeing stars and pliant for hours after.

Their relationship was built on more than just dynamics. It was why this probably the most stable relationship either of them ever had. 

Jason let out a yelp at the harder bite to his throat.

"You were thinking a little too deeply." Dick purred soothing the abused skin with a sinful tongue. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing but you, babe." Jason purred wiggling his naked ass back to feel Dick's cock drag over his soaked hole. The alpha groaned then thrust down against his ass. "Thinking about the first night we shared. How you completely blew my mind. How you were the first person to really truly love me."

"Little Wing," Dick groaned pressing in against his throat to nose at the mark he left to signify that Jason was and always will be his. "You're mine. You'll always be mine. I won't let anyone take you away from me."

The omega smiled nuzzling back into his alpha before spreading his legs. "You might have to learn to share, babe. I'm not on any birth control remember."

That got a deeper rougher actual moan out of Dick and a sharp thrust against him. The head of Dick's cock caught against Jason's weeping cunt drawing a sharp whine from the omega as well. It was enough to have Dick changing the angle to drive straight in. The feeling of the alpha's large cock stretching him in one hard thrust was not uncommon. Jason would unashamedly admit to numerous spontaneous patrol hookups when things were slow. He used to quick and hard and dirty. He was use to Dick panting in his ear as he was pressed against some solid surface and taken hard. He's also used to the slow soft loving Dick would use to blow his mind at every turn.

"Shit, sorry." Dick gasped pressing a soft kiss into his throat as an apology. 

Jason hummed. "Make it good and I might forgive you."

"Don't I always?" Dick purred rocking his hips. Jason let out a soft pant as Dick set a rather languid pace, rolling his hips and grinding into him. "You feel so good, Jay. You always feel so good for me."

"Hmm," Jason burrowed into the sheets to take a deep breath of their combined scent. There was not another scent in the world that calmed him or brought him as much joy as that of Dick. The bastard knew it too. 

Dick slid his hands up Jason's body to take his wrists and pull them stretched out above his head, their fingers lacing together. This was how Dick truly loved it. Having Jason beneath him, their fingers laced together and their mouths seeking for the other as Dick set an easy pace they could both lose themselves in. Hot and heavy and fast could come later. This...this was love and Jason wasn't going to miss a second of it.

~ * ~

"Little D, we need to talk." Though Dick worded it like a request, there was no room for protest as Dick near manhandled the younger alpha onto a couch. Jason was already seated on a couch opposite. He leaned into Dick the moment his mate took a seat beside him. 

"What is it, Grayson?" Damian puffed up at Dick. His eyes burned holes into the older alpha before they trailed over to Jason and took on a more longing look.

It stung Dick a little that the kid he had grown so fond of now viewed him as a rival, but Jason had reminded him countless times that it was all raging hormone. Eventually, Damian would level out and become the annoying brat they all hated to love. Jason's words. "Look, Damian, we need to talk about all the challenging and the courting. You can't keep trying to break me and Jason up." Dick answered with a firm voice.

Damian scoffed. "I refuse to allow Todd to remain with a lesser alpha."

"Damian," Jason cut in squeezing Dick's wrist in an attempt to calm him. "First off, I am not a mindless toy to be fought over. Who I want to be with is my business alone. Neither you nor Dick chooses who I want to be with. Not even Bruce. I don't need nor want you to fight for me. Second, Dami, you're only sixteen. There are plenty of omegas around your age that would be much more suitable than me."

"None of my peers are worthy of my attention. They are weak and unfit. Todd is strong, powerful, compassionate, cunning." Damian said, but it sounded like an admission and the teen's voice grew softer as he seemed to drift in thought. Dick and Jason softened. They shared a glance and then looked at the young alpha.

"Dami, I'm too old for you."

"I disagree. There are only six years between us. There are numerous relationships with six or seven years between them. They are stable and successful." Damian answered.

"Little D," Dick softened. 

"Babybat," Jason looked at Dick as they shared a quick silent conversation. "Damian, you're young. You have a lot to learn still and a whole world still ahead of you. I know it feels like you can't think about anything else, but trust me you don't need an omega now. You need to focus on growing up."

"I disagree. I am much more mature for my age and have plenty of experience. I am also the Wayne heir and can provide." Damian answered.

Jason let a small smile pull at his lips before he rose off the couch and moved over to Damian. The young alpha watched him keenly as the omega took a seat beside him. Jason reached for the teen's arms, his thumbs finding the scent glands at Damian's wrists.

"Damian, Dick and I...we're starting a family soon. You are too young for that. Kid, you're not even legal." Jason gave him a smile as Damian's face fell. "But I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Damian perked up.

"Yes, give it a few years, wait until you turn eighteen at least. When you do and if you still feel the same then as you do now, we'll have a serious talk about it okay? What you want...it's a really serious thing." Jason leaned down to nuzzle Damian's hair breathing in the scent of pack. He pulled away to meet an understandable dejected Damian. "You have no idea how long it took me and Dick to work out our relationship. It took years for us to even get to the dating aspect. So just wait a bit, okay?"

"As you wish, Todd, but I assure you nothing will change in two years." Damian answered.

Jason smiled as he stood. Dick stood as well.

"Are you expecting?" Damian questioned softly as if it was merely an afterthought.

"We don't know for sure, but the preliminaries have pointed to a positive." Dick answered.

"Then congratulations." Damian nodded. He promptly stood and left the two in the den alone.

"Told you he would take it better from you."

Jason let out a huff and shook his head before moving over to his mate to nuzzle into his throat. "And what if he doesn't find someone else to fancy when he turns eighteen, Dick? What plan do you have in store for that?"

"Thinking on it." Dick murmured pulling his possibly pregnant mate close. The growing need to keep him protected and safe pushing him to be more alpha than usual. Jason grinned against Dick's throat.

"Well, while you think on it, I'm going to go have some of Alfie's hot chocolate." Jason nipped his jaw before moving out of his unwilling alpha's grip and heading off for the kitchen. Dick growled before following after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
